Hope and Light's Reunion
by digi reader
Summary: TK and Kari are put up for adoption and are adopted (they are not related) What will happen? Why were they put up for adoption? Read and find out...some of the questions may be answered later...This is the beginning okay and if I get enough reviews, I'll


Hope and Light : The Protectors or the Digi World  
  
I pray that no harm will come to you both, bearers or Hope and Light. Gatomon, Patamon, I'm sorry but you must stay here. T45254K and KA82826RI, you will be summoned when the time comes and when that time comes, you must not fear. Good Luck to you both on earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Present time…….  
  
T45254K, this is a chain for you (okay, I cant describe it….its like a chain with a metal rectangle) it has the symbol of Hope and is the shape of a key. What ever you do keep it with you and look out for KA82824RI. You are the only one who is able to protect her.  
  
TK awoke with a start. He looked around the boy's room and thought about his dream. He wondered if the dream he had was true. He decided to get back to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************KA 82826RI I needed to give you something very important. This is a special locket for you KA82826RI. It has your symbol, the crest of Light, on it and has the shape of a lock. What ever you do, don't take it off.  
  
Kari also awoke curious of the dream she just had. She looked at her locket. She also thought about the man who was talking in her dream. Was he real? With that question in her mind, she fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Kari!" 12 year old TK shouted from across the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey TK!" Kari replied back.  
  
"Um, TK, can I talk to you at our place after breakfast?"  
  
"Sure. See you then Kari." TK said with worries in his eye's but didn't show on his face.  
  
With that Kari carried her tray to the girls table. She sat next to Aiko and across Mashite and Sakura. They were talking about boys, 'as usual' Kari thought. After a few seconds, the trio realized that Kari was sitting across them.  
  
"He likes you Kari…" Mashite said with a grin.  
  
"Who?" said the confused Kari.  
  
"Cut the crap Kari, you know who, TK…" Aiko said.  
  
"No he does not! He's just a - " Kari said  
  
"friend. We know, we know." Mashite, Aiko, and Sakura said cutting off Kari.  
  
"But you can see it in his eye's. He seems to twinkle it at you and not at anyone else" said Sakura becoming dazed by his cerulean blue eye's..  
  
"and how he gives you that smile that no one else receives" said Aiko.  
  
"okay, okay you guys. Maybe I do like him. Anyways, I have to go to the playground to meet TK. Cya guys at lunch!" said Kari as she walked out the door.  
  
"Aiko, Sakura, I hope TK can tell Kari he loves her." Mashite said.  
  
"Yea, before Kari leaves too." Aiko said with a frown.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hi TK!" Kari said with a trying-to-make-a-great-smile face.  
  
"Hey Kari, something you need to tell me?" TK said with a nervous look.  
  
"Yea……"  
  
"So…."  
  
"TK…well...um…I…uh…Igotadoptedbysomenicepeopleandand-" Kari said really really fast.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Kari! Just say is slowly" TK said with a surprise.  
  
"Well" Kari then started to sniffle. "I got adopted…" she then started to cry. She wouldn't be able to see TK anymore or Mashite, Sakura, and Aiko or anyone else she knew but she would really miss TK.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Kari, I have a wonderful news for you. Please come to my office at 2:00 sharp and no later." Mrs.Nakata, the "adoption lady", told Kari.  
  
"Sure, see you then!"  
  
------1:59------  
  
"Mrs.Nakata, I'm here. What do you want to see me-" Kari stopped her sentence. What she saw answered her question.  
  
"Kari, these people want to adopt you. This is Mr.Kamiya and Mrs.Kamaiya and their son Tai." The three of them gave a warm smile as Kari looked at each of them. Kari gave her best smile and Mrs.Nakata slipped out to let them talk. After about an hour, they bid farewell and Kari liked her soon- to-be family. Kari ran to see Sakura and told them the exciting news.  
  
"You are soo lucky Kari! But I wonder how TK will feel about this, since he is your best friend and all." Sakura said with a bit of envy in her voice.  
  
"I know. It breaks my heart too because I'm going to miss you guys and TK too."  
  
"Go talk to him tomorrow."  
  
"I will. Cya later Sakura!" with that they both split to their classes.  
  
Back to Reality  
  
TK couldn't believe this. Kari would be moving as well. But he knew if she didn't leave, then she wouldn't have a friend because he was moving as well. He didn't want to leave Kari because some of the girls bullied her for being friends with him (b/c of his good looks…..hehehe). He was moving the next day and was wondering when Kari was moving.  
  
"K..Kari?"  
  
"Yea TK?"  
  
"See, I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't want you to feel bad but now that your moving, I might as well tell you now. I also got adopted….."  
  
Flashback  
  
"TK, Mrs.Nakata wants to see you."  
  
"Thanks Mrs.Suki."  
  
"Mrs.Nakata, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes TK. This family is interested in adopting you. This is Mr. and Mrs. Takeshi and their son Matt.  
  
TK talked to them awhile getting bonded with them and decided that they can become a family.  
  
Back to Reality  
  
"That's great TK! Now both of us have a home and none of us will stay behind at the adoption center."  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow too…"  
  
"You are!? Great! Then we can say good-bye to each other at the same time."  
  
"Yea…" Kari said with a trying-to-make-the-best-smile.  
  
"Don't worry Kari…" TK said putting his arms on her shoulder and giving her a hug.  
  
"I know TK but, but what if we don't see each other again? I don't want that to happen…" Kari said crying again.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find each other again, after all we are best friends and I can sort of tell where you are around here."  
  
"TK, Japan is much bigger that the adoption center." Kari said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"I know but I'm psychic right?" and while saying that phrase, TK made a psychic look making Kari laugh.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow okay Kari?"  
  
"Okay, cya later TK."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
'Today's the big day Kari…just say good-bye to the people you love' Kari thought to herself. After tears and tissues with Sakura, Mashite and Aiko, Kari went to TK. It was almost time for both of them to leave.  
  
"Hey, TK. Today's the big day for both of us…" Kari got out a tissue and blew her nose.  
  
"Remember Kari, 'know that I care for you and we will always meet again someday"  
  
"Okay TK but I will miss you terribly." With that said, Kari pulled TK into a hug. She put everything in that hug, fear, friendship and love. TK hugged her back, trying desperately to not cry.  
  
"I'll miss you too Kari." And after he said that, TK pulled out of the hug and took something out of his backpack. It was a white teddy bear.  
  
"Thank you TK. I will treasure this forever." Kari gently took the bear and kissed TK on the cheek. TK blushed furiously and grinned.  
  
"When you get in the car, read the not on the teddy bear."  
  
"I will. TK your the best friend I know and I hope we will meet again someday." Kari gave TK one last hug and walked to the Kamiya car.  
  
"I love you Kari" TK said in a whisper and walked to the Takeshi car.  
  
Kari opened the card in the car and read…  
  
Dearest Kari,  
  
I want to say that I will miss you until the day we reunite again. I also wanted to say something I couldn't say at the adoption center. Its that I love you Kari. When we meet again you can tell me your answer.  
  
Till we meet again, your love  
  
TK  
  
Kari started to swell up in tears wishing she should have told him sooner that she too loves him. But now it was too late. She was heading for Odabi and he's probably heading somewhere else.  
  
"TK…"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
1 year later……….  
  
"TAI!! Where the hell is my hairbrush!?" Kari, like a hawk, tried to find Tai, who was hiding behind the sofa.  
  
"Its…Its…in the bathroom Hikari, top shelf…hehe" Tai tried to laugh but stopped when Kari gave him the death stare. Hikari was her official name, but never use Kari as a nickname.  
  
The Kamiya family was going on a trip to the beach house. (I'm not sure if there is any beach houses in Japan…oh well) They were just about to leave when Tai took Kari's brush and hid it without her knowing until she was going to comb her hair.  
  
"Hikari, did you forget anything?"  
  
"No mom."  
  
'This is going to be a long day' Kari thought as they got into the car and started to drive. Little did she know that a certain someone is going to a beach house too.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Mom, do we have to go?" TK groaned  
  
"Yes Takeru. This is a business trip for me but you can enjoy yourself at the beach." Takeru was TK's name and was never called TK anywhere except from the adoption center.  
  
"Matt, TK your going to have a fun time." Their dad said.  
  
"I'll have a great time."  
  
They loaded their car and started to drive. TK fell asleep dreaming about him and Kari again.  
  
Dream  
  
"Kari, is that you!? TK said at the park.  
  
"This is Kari but who are you?"  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's me TK!"  
  
"TK? Never heard of that name before… are you a school mate?  
  
"Kari! We were best friends at the adoption center! Don't tell me you forgot!  
  
"TK? Hmm…TK, TK, TK…"  
  
End Dream  
  
"TK…TK…TK…" TK's mother said gently trying to wake him up. But gave up and let Matt wake him up.  
  
"You forgot me…huh? Matt!?" TK woke up and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"TK, were here so lets unpack and put it in the room okay?"  
  
"Sure…'yawn'…I'm going" TK said a bit dazed and tired still.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hikari…get up were here…" Tai said quietly but getting louder.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Hikari was confused at first but found out where she was.  
  
"Were-" Tai started to say where they were but was silenced by Kari's finger.  
  
"I know where we are dumb ass. Lets get unpacking."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next day…  
  
"Mom I'm going to the beach to see the sunset! Is that okay with you?" Kari shouted to her mother.  
  
"Yes its fine with me but be back for dinner!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Kari traveled around until she found a kinda small fallen tree sticking out of the sand and the top part over the water. She decided to sit on the trunk, at the middle part where its kinda in the sand but her legs can touch the water. She started to bring back memories…  
  
Flashback  
  
"Wanna be my partner Kari?" 11 year old TK said.  
  
"For music?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Sure TK, I don't mind being your partner."  
  
"Class, the project for you and your partners is to make up a song. It will be due tomorrow." Mrs.Kaidon said.  
  
"Thought of anything Kari?"  
  
"Yea, since the Cherry blossoms are blooming right now we can talk about that."  
  
"OK, so hm….I know! 'When the Cherry blossoms start to bloom….."  
  
The next day in music class…..  
  
"OK class, you and your partner will go up and sing your song."  
  
"Let's start with volunteers, OK TK and Kari, you can go up."  
  
"Thank you Mrs.Kaidon!"  
  
When it was TK and Kari's turn, everyone became silent because TK was the best writer in their whole class and Kari has the best voice. This was a interesting combination.  
  
"Our piece is called Dimensions of Love"  
  
(this is a real song, I just took the chorus, and yes, it is a Tenchi Muyo song)  
  
Kari:  
  
When the cherry blossom starts to bloom  
  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy  
  
And this time you will stay with me  
  
All the misery we knew before  
  
Stays away when your at my door  
  
My heart will sing at every tender touch  
  
I know you'll want me twice as much  
  
TK :  
  
We don't ever have to cry or fight  
  
Something tells me we can make it right  
  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
  
I just can't forget you though I try  
  
Both in unison:  
  
This is destiny so why pretend  
  
Close your eye's kiss me once again  
  
I'll always be the only one you need  
  
So go where your deepest longing leads  
  
There was a loud applause and cheering!  
  
Back to Reality  
  
Kari thought about that song and started to miss TK a lot. Even though its been a year, she was still missing him and even though Davis, a school mate, has been trying to go out with her she refused. She was waiting to tell TK about her feelings for him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Matt, telll mom I'm going out to the beach! Is that okay with you!?" TK yelled.  
  
"Okay TK"  
  
TK walked around the beach looking at the sunset at the same time. That's when it hit him, he heard that oh so familiar song…  
  
Kari: sniffling  
  
When the cherry blossom starts to bloom '  
  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
  
We'll find a passion filled-  
  
TK walked behind the girl hoping it was who he hoped it was. Lucky the sunset was in front of them so she wouldn't see his shadow. He stayed behind her until cued.  
  
Kari: sniffling  
  
-My heart will sing at every tender touch  
  
I know, you'll want me twice as much.  
  
Then it was TK's time to sing… 'boy it is going to be a surprise for her' He thought  
  
TK:  
  
We don't ever have to cry or fight  
  
Something tells me we can make it right-  
  
Kari sworn to herself that is was TK but didn't think so at first since it would be a small chance he would be here until he wrapped his arms around her sending a shiver up her back.  
  
TK:  
  
I just can't forget you though I try  
  
TK and Kari:  
  
This is destiny so why pretend  
  
Close your eye's kiss me once again (Kari turns around and looks at TK and was about to cry)  
  
I'll always be the only one you need  
  
So go where your deepest longing leads…  
  
"I can't believe its you TK!" Kari said crying a little.  
  
"I didn't know it was you until you sang our song."  
  
"I missed you so much TK…"  
  
"Me too Kari, me too…" he then jumped over the trunk and pulled her up and swung her a circle holding her waist. Then ploped down in the sand and watched the sunset.  
  
"It's beutiful" Kari said.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"TK"  
  
"Yea Kari?"  
  
When he looked down at her, she kissed him on the lips lightly at first and pulled away and saw TK blush madly.  
  
"Did that answer you question in the letter you gave me when we left the adoption place?"  
  
TK shook his head in a 'no' way and that surprised Kari.  
  
"Well what will answer your question then?" Kari asked sounding a little hurt.  
  
"This" and TK pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kari kissed back and this lasted for about 15 seconds then both gasping for air.  
  
"That would answer my question" TK said with a smirk.  
  
She was about to pull him into a kiss again when she saw Tai coming with a excited but acting angry look on his face.  
  
TK saw the same when Matt came looking "furious."  
  
When both came, they looked at the couple and at each other.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"You guys know each other!?"  
  
"Yea, we go to the same high school." Matt said  
  
"And your lucky were best buds other wise I'd be creaming the guy" Tai said laughing a bit.  
  
"And I'm lucky Takeru is still alive" Matt replied.  
  
TBC…………. 


End file.
